


Nailed and railed

by Monodreamin



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Breast Play, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lucas, F/M, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Profanity, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin
Summary: a manicurist gets more than just her work done.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nailed and railed

I am a nail technician and I’m pretty good at my job. I was self taught and became really good at it. I decided to make an instagram to show off my work, I didn't expect for what happened next to happen the way it did. I posted a picture of my latest work, I had done on a client and somehow Blackpink member Lisa saw that picture and she liked it, a few minutes after I was instagram famous all thanks to her. I got a million followers and 100,000+ likes. I couldn't believe my eyes how quickly it was happening. 

Shortly after someone from Lisa’s team called me, they wanted me to do blackpinks nails. Of course I was excited and quickly said yes to the offer. I don’t know how lucky I got to get a shot at an opportunity like this but I was very thankful for it, well after that career defining moment I was called to do all types of Kpop idols nails for different occasions. 

One day I got a call and it was about doing two manicures for two male idols.The details on who they were kept secret, which was fine by me not the first time this had happened to me. I went to the address that was given to me. It was a nice luxury huge apartment building. I took a deep breath and entered the building. 

“hey, we were waiting for you.” I immediately noticed who it was, Taeyong he was from NCT and SuperM. 

“Hello, come in and make yourself comfortable.” The second man was Lucas, also from NCT, SuperM and WayV. I knew who they both were not only from the work I did but they both were very talented and good looking men. 

“thank you, this place is huge and so nice.” I smiled taking a look around before stepping in.

“wait until you see the inside of the apartment.” Lucas said while both men made their way to the spacious kitchen. 

“Here, have something to drink.” Taeyong handed me a water bottle. I took the bottle in my hand and continued to follow them to a room where a nail station was set up. 

“you have everything set up so well.” I complimented them, impressed on how it looked. 

“of course, we are always professional.” Taeyong sat at the station as Lucas stood by him.

“I see that, now you both wanted manicures?” I sat on the seat. 

“yes that's correct.” Taeyong replied then started to talk to Lucas in Korean. I was trying to keep up with the conversation but my Korean wasn’t as advanced. I caught onto a few words mostly Noona and I was wondering who they were talking about. I started on Taeyong’s nails and shortly after I felt like someone was staring at me intensely. I looked up to see it was Lucas’s eyes on me. I didn’t know if I should say something.

“It looks great, are you almost done?” Taeyong asked. I was glad he spoke up and broke the awkward silence between us. 

“Yes, I just need to put one more coat of clear polish.” I applied the second coat and Taeyong got up admiring his nails. Lucas shortly took his place. “you think you can be quick?” I was taken aback by his question. I guess he could tell I was too. I didn’t even start and he wanted me to be finished already. 

“sorry, I didn’t mean it in that way.” I began working on his nails. There was brief silence again. “Noona...you are older right?” I looked up at him again. “yes, I am older.” Lucas leaned closer “ I hope you don’t think I’m rude but Noona you are so beautiful, what are we going to do with you?” I swallowed hard. Was I hearing right? He was giving me whiplash. “what do you mean?” I asked him applying the last coat of clearnail polish. 

“you are good at what you do, but we wanted you here in our dorm for a reason.” I got up from my seat. “I think I have to go now. ” Taeyong got in my way to stop me from leaving “ please don’t go Noona.” he pulled me close to his body “y/n I’m sorry about Lucas. Was he too forward?” he brushed my hair away from my shoulders staring at my chest. 

“no, it’s fine I just…” I stared at his pouty lips mesmerized, he rubbed his hands over my chest my nipples quickly reacting to his touch getting hard. “do you still want to go?” Taeyong pouted again. “No, I don’t want to go now. ” I bit my lip, hating how quickly my body responded to him. Lucas stepped behind me “ok good, we don’t want you to go just yet. ” he slowly began undressing me, starting with my shirt. He cupped my breasts through my bra and then pressed his hard on up against my ass.

Taeyong was now standing in front of me removing my jeans. I was now left in my matching red lace bra and thong set. “ look at her looking so pretty for us.” Taeyong grabbed my face and stuck his tongue in my mouth, my tongue quickly finding his. “kiss her, her mouth is sweet i can only imagine how she tastes.” Taeyong turned me to face Lucas now. “Let me see if what you say is true Hyung.” Luca grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer to his face and began devouring my mouth with his. 

“don’t be too rough Lucas.” The two men were finally undressed along with me. “What if she likes it rough?” Lucas smirked. “Noona, how do you like it rough or soft?” I squeezed my thighs together trying to get some sort of friction. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. “Well honestly I like both.”I climbed on the bed seductively “now both of you come here and fuck me.” I removed my panties and opened my legs wide exposing my wetness for them to see. “you look so good, good enough to eat.” Taeyong circled his finger over my bare clit. “mmm” I pushed my head back on the bed enjoying his fingers. 

“what about you go soft and I go hard?” Lucas slapped my pussy and began rubbing it. I gasped at the sensation I wasn’t expecting it. “alright, but Hyung goes first. It’s only fair.” Taeyong removed Lucas' hand from my entrance. “ Let's get you nice and open so you can take two dicks.” Taeyong pushed his face between my legs and started to lick gently. I grabbed his har pulling it softly “fuck Taeyong” I bit my lip looking down at him. “you like how that feels Noona?” Taeyong asked. Lucas sat next to me on the bed grabbing and massaging my chest.

“yes…. fuck it feels so good.” Taeyong’s name escaped my lips like a mantra, his tongue lapped at my folds and he placed kisses along my inner thighs. “you should see how wet she is.” Taeyong sucked on each lip between my legs. Lucas' mouth was on mine as we made out, while Taeyong kept pleasing me orally. I occasionally moaned in Lucas’ mouth from the pleasure of Taeyong’s lips and tongue. 

Taeyong then flipped me over on my stomach “you want to be stuffed by two cocks?” he entered me slowly from behind before I even answered. “Oh yes, I want to be stuffed with two cocks please.” Taeyong held my hips tightly while he grinded in me. “Only because you asked so nicely, now open your mouth and suck Lucas while I fuck you.” Before I could open my mouth Lucas erected penis was in my face. Lucas grabbed himself rubbing his cock over my lips. I opened my mouth quickly, taking him in. My head bobbed as I took him deeper in my mouth.

Lucas began rubbing on my clit as Taeyong quickened his pace. He was chasing his high and I was not too far behind him. “Taeyong it just feels so good. ” my mouth left Lucas cock I couldn’t focus on him when Taeyong was on a mission to make us both cum. I didn’t notice how Lucas got down there but his tongue was now sucking my clit as Taeyong continued his hard long strokes, both men working together to bring me to the climax. I came almost instantly the double sensation becoming too much for me. Taeyong painted my walls white with his cum, soon after that warm feeling taking over my body. 

“ok, now it's my turn.” Lucas moved fast once it was his turn. I was now on my back “be a good girl for Lucas now.” Taeyong ran his finger over my bottom lip. “you are so pretty like this y/n.” Taeyong kissed my lips as Taeyong slipped his cock inside of me. “you really opened her up so well Taeyong.” Lucas hips rolled deep making sure he touched every part inside of me. “how does that feel?” he asked as he placed his hand on my throat I was too fucked out to answer him. “I asked you something, Noona.” he squeezed my neck. 

“it… it feels good so good. I’m going to cum all over your cock.” Taeyong pinched and played with my nipples. “Lucas I think she likes it rough.” Lucas pulled my hair as he went deeper in me. I didn’t think it was possible for him to be any deeper in me but here I was under him, tears rolling down from my eyes to my neck from the overstimulation “Lucas pressed his body against mine as he filled me up with his cum. Some of it spilled out of me from both Taeyong and Lucas filling me up so much. “be a good girl and keep it all in.” He pushed it back in using his finger “you did so well for us both. ” He rubbed the remnants of his and Taeyong’s cum over my swollen lips. “look at how cute your pussy looks with both of our cum.” Lucas smiled at the work he and Taeyong had done on me. 

“let's get in the shower so we can get you all cleaned up.” Taeyong lifted me up from the bed. “I’ll join you both soon.” Lucas called out. Taeyong and I stepped into the shower together.“so round 2 before Lucas gets here?” I guess I wasn’t leaving this apartment anytime soon and it was fine with me. “We have to make it quick then.” 

“I know you weren’t thinking of doing a round 2 without me.” Lucas said joining the both of us in the shower.


End file.
